No More Dog Days
by That Lavender- Bracing Herself
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric, 15 and 14 years old, lived happily with their mother, Trisha Elric, in Resembool until the military stopped by, after a anti-military movement group was said to have been spotted there. Trisha was killed, thought to be unloyal to the military and her two kids left behind. Rouge, a girl from the Movement, helps them join. More info inside.
1. The Need-To-Know

For this story, I'd like some OC's. They can be military or Anti-Military. This takes place before Fullmetal Alchemist, not Brotherhood. There may or may not be Homunculi. OC's cannot have seen the Truth. Taken by PM only. These will not be main characters, just side characters mostly. It also depends on with would help the story line best. Not all characters will be accepted. No EdxOC maybe WinxOC maybe AlxOC. Maybe later slight Parental!Roy.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearence(Pictures allowed):**

**Personality:**

**Anti-Military or Military:**

**State Alchemist name if Military:**

**Soldier for either side?:**

**Bio:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Abilities:**

**Weaknesses (3):**

**Strengths(3):**

**Weapons:**

**Can they do Alchemy?:**

**Family?: **

**Would you prefer them not to be paired with any other OC's?:**

**Other:**


	2. In The Begining

Edward Elric sat on the edge of a small cliff overlooking a large campsite. Alphonse Elric, the younger brother of Edward Elric stood behind him with the slightest distain on his face, which was mixed with a certain determination. A ruby-red haired teen looked up at them. "Get down here and help out!" She yelled to them, scowling.

"Don't want to." Came Edward's cheeky reply, at which the teen put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"I'll get Winry if you don't!" At the mention of the said blonde mechanic, the two boys hurried down to the camp, fearing her temper and wrench. They gave a mock salute to the smirking girl and darted off to help with chores around the camp.

The short, ruby-red haired teen was known as Rouge, simply because she wouldn't give her real name. The camp was one of the many head quarters for the Anti-military movement. Here were housed around a hundred people, more then half being soldiers for the AM Movement who fought military soldiers without hesitation.

Most of the people of Amestres had turned on the military, even some of the military's own soldiers. Fuhrer Bradley had his hands full trying to find out who was loyal to him still along with trying to fight the people of his country. Edward and Alphonse Elric, after losing their mother, had joined up with Rouge, who had told the Elric family about the AM Movement.

The Elrics had joined the AM Movement along with Pinako and Winry Rockbell after Trisha Elric had died because of a military raid in Resembool. Rouge, who'd stuck around the town for a bit after informing the people of the small village of the Movement to wait to see if anyone would join, led those who'd lost loved ones to the military to the large camp.

"Hey! Ed, Al!" A teen with blonde hair and bright blue eyes waved the two over with a small smile. He wore deep green overalls and a slightly torn black long sleeve shirt with boots and a pair of goggles on his head.

The two jogged over to him, chuckling. "Arthur! Save us, Rouge is making us work! She's so mean."

"Ah, I see. You'd better get to work then." Arthur patted their heads as they pouted, mumbling that it wasn't fair they had to do work too. Arthur shook his head at them. "Lazy is all you two are. Go re-enforce the walls or something so Rouge doesn't chew you out."

Ed grumbled, "Fine! We will, and we're not lazy." He scowled fiercely. He just didn't want to work. But of course everyone had to do something around the camp, and it was do alchemy or cook. Which he _really_ didn't want to do.

"Ed, please be a bit nicer when you say things..." Al said softly with a smile. Ed began to dart off, leaving his brother and Arthur in his dust. "Wah! W-Wait brother!" Al pouted while he tried to catch up.

Arthur watched the two boys leave with a neutral face, then turned back to his work. He made simple things for the camp out of scraps, like pots and daggers. That was his job, and he did it well enough. Not as good, of course, as the two Elric's. No one was as good as them. But he also fought if needed.

So he drew his circle, and once again began transmuting items for the camp.

_**-This is a feck'n line- **_

Riza Hawkeye walked down the hall to Colonel Roy Mustang's office. The said person had his head on his desk in exasperation.

"Colonel, sir, please sit up and get back to work unless you want to end up on the front lines." Riza said sternly as she walked in. He sat up so fast he made himself slightly dizzy. Riza simply gave him a roll of her eyes as she put more files down on his desk. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not sure which is better by now... Fighting or deskwork... Ugh." He picked up the files and flipped through them as he sighed. "How much work will there be?"

"There's a war going on, sir. Who knows how much." Riza offered her two cents in the matter as Roy gave her a half-hearted glare. She steadily stared back at him until he looked away grumbling.

"Fine, fine... I'm working..." One file caught his eye and he began reading it with mild interest. "Hm? The Elrics?"

"Yes sir. Two brothers said to be extraordinary alchemists. The Fuhrer wants you to find them and get them to join the military so we have more State Alchemists." Riza informed him in her usual way.

Roy continued reading. "How old are they?"

"They are said to be 20 and 21. Alphonse Elric is the younger one and Edward Elric the elder. Supposidly, their father disappeared when they were young, and we think their mother may be dead. Cause of death is unknown."

"Resembool, eh? Thats far out there. Didn't we go there once?" He shivered slightly, narrowing his eyes. He didn't like to remember the days in the begining of the war on the Anti-Military Movement.

"Unfortunatly, yes we did." Riza frowned slightly. "One more thing sir. We've word they may be part of the AM Movement. That may make things slightly more complicated."

"And fate likes to make our lives so very complicated." Roy sighed and banged his head on the desk once more.

_**-This is another line so deal with it-**_

**Hmm... Its shorter then I wanted it most likely. WordPad absolutely loves to make me think what ever I write is as long as humanly possible but then I put it up and find out its the size of my rat's tail... No joking...**

**I must thank InvaderZamG.a.r for letting me use Arthur Akui and I do hope I played him right for that moment. If I didn't, gimme a shout.**

**Please review. I'm seriously hoping this was at least okay. I'd love advice. Advice is luvlery. **

**Yes, click that box and begin typing a review, thats a good reader... Now click the review button... **

**I SAID NOW!**


	3. Transmution: Failed

"Al, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready brother."

The two exchanged smiles. It was late at night, and the two were in their tent. On the floor, was a transmutation circle, and a large tub, its contents unknown or than the two boys own blood, in the middle of the circle. What were they planning, you'd ask?

Simply put, trying to bring back the dead.

Which wasn't the smartest thing the two could try, seeing how A) their teacher would kill them, and B) most likely fail and get a ton of people mad at them. So why were they trying to bring some one back? To see that smile. The bright, always warm smile that Trisha had always had. They were going to bring back their mother.

The two put their hands on the edge of the circle, a determined look on the boys faces. Blue electricity danced and an supernatural wind stirred uneasily. The two didn't notice, consentrated on the alchemical array. But soon, Alphonse became uneasy. A curious stray cat was in the tent, fur on end.

"Brother? This doesn't feel right.." He looked at her brother with nervous, golden-brown eyes.

"Relax, Al. It'll be fine!" Ed smiled. But he was soon proven wrong as the unnatural wind swirled faster. "...Maybe not." He looked around in fright, Al doing the same.

"The formula should have been perfect!" Ed yelped before tons of black hands grabbed at him and Al. "No! ALPHONSE!" He reached for his brother, who shared a panicked, terrified look.

The two reached for each other, but couldn't grab the others hand.

And Al and Ed were pulled into the Gate with a scream of terror.

**-Lines are fun to put here-**

Ed faced a endless white room, in front of him a huge door and a shadowed person. The said person gave a wide, creepy grin. "Welcome mister Al~chem~ist."

"W-Who a-are y-you?" Ed stammered, the fear evident on his face. But he stood strong, waiting for the pure black person, minus the white teeth, to answer his question.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked that! I am called by many names. I am the world; I'm the universe. I'm God; I am Truth. I am all. I am one." It smirked wider. "Let me show you what I know..." The door opened and Ed was dragged into it by the odd black hands with a scream.

His head was flooded with knowledge the second he entered the Gate. Images and words, memories and information, they flowed around him as he was spun, wide-eyed, through the gates secrets.

Soon he was thrust back into the white room with the black figure. He turned and looked at the gate, putting a hand on it. "I see, my theory wasn't wrong. Just missing something... But what?" He turned to the figure. "Please, show it to be again!"

The figure tsked and shook his head slowly as he stood. "I can't. This is all I can show you for the toll you've paid."

"Toll?" Ed echoed dumbly. The figure's left leg changed color, a human leg forming in the place of the black leg. As it formed, Ed looked at his own left leg in horror as it disappeared and reapeared on the figure.

"Yes, toll. Its the law of equiviant exchange, right mister Al~chem~ist?" The figure was suddenly in his face, the grin even wider. That was right before Ed blinked his eyes closed.

When he openned his eyes, he was back in the tent. He clutched at the stump that was what was left of his left leg. It was bleeding heavily as Ed looked around in horror. "Al? Alphonse?!" He looked to the center of the tent, looking at the thing he and his brother had created.

It wasn't human, that was for sure. Ed blanched, disgusted.

Now he had to get his brother back. It was his fault. All his. He looked around, needing something to bind Al's soul to. His eyes landed on the bristling cat that had not yet been able to claw its way out of the tent.

Ed grabbed the spitting cat fiercely, startling it. It hissed, spat, and clawed as it tried to get away from Ed as he quickly removed a patch of fur on its chest with the knife they'd used to cut they're fingers. Then he grabbed a pen from nearby and drew a seal on it's chest first in pen, then in his blood, much to the cat's annoyance.

"Take my leg, take my arm, take my heart! Anything, you just can't have my brother! He's all I have!" He pressed the seal gently, a blue alchemical light filling the air once more.

"Back so soooon, mister Al~chem~ist?" The figure returned into Ed's vision. "How... _Amusing."_

Ed's right arm began to appear on the figure, disappearing from Ed's body. The soul of the cat also went to the figure. The figure waved as Ed was sent back. "Bye~ bye~, mister Al~chem~ist!"

_**-Lovely little lines to annoy you-**_

Ed was in a bed, arm and leg bandaged up, and sleeping. A orange-gold tabby cat sat on the edge of the bed, head bowed slightly. Pinako came into the room, sighing. "Really got himself into a mess this time, didn't he?"

The tabby cat looked at her. "Yeah..." he murmured quietly. Pinako looked at him sadly. "He'll be okay, Alphonse. We'll make sure of it." Alphonse simply nodded and curled up next to Ed.

"It must have hurt." Alphonse mumbled, tail twitching. "To use his arm to get my soul back and put it in this cat's body." He flicked his ears back, flattening them to his head at the thought. Pinako patted his back. "Don't think about it too much. Just focus on helping Ed get back to his normal self."

Alphonse smiled at her, a paw on Edward. "Okay. That's what I'll do."

_**-Should be the last line for this chapter-**_

Five days later

"I want automail."

Pinako, Alphonse, and Winry all looked at the blonde boy sitting up in bed, looking determined. They blinked in surprise at his request. "What?"

"I want automail." Edward simply repeated to them. Al jumped onto his bed gracefully. "But Ed..." Edward stopped him. "No buts. I'm going to need all my limbs if I want to get your body back, Al." Ed smiled brightly at the tabby cat that contained his brother's soul.

Pinako sighed. "Okay. But you do know it'll take three years for rehabilitation."

"One year!" Ed growled to her. Pinako smirked. "Your going to be spit'n blood, boy." Ed returned the smirk.

"Good."

_**-I lied this is the last one :DDDD-**_

**Welp. This is it for now... More on Roy and Riza's quest to find the two next chappie. And I had to find something else to put Al's soul in because there is no armor in the camp. Nor in Ed and Al's tent. It was kinda ironic I chose a cat. Because Al loves cats and all. Soooo, next time I'll start with Roy and then skip the year and go from there. :DDDD Dun kill me, no OC's in this chappie.**

**Reviews:**

**InvaderZamG.a.r: Oh goody. I get practice playing other characters with a wide variety of personalitys because I'm glued to my favorite RPing forum which I cannot name least I have a death wish. I tried my self to make them longer, but some I cut short. xP**

**DXRough: Aye aye, sir! Love chatting over PM, by the way. :)))))**

**Fusion-of-the-East: No clue what in heck your talking about, but I think I get the picture. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Now I want more. Click the box just like last time... Type something lovely for me to reply to... and hit that 'post review' button like you've figured out the answer to a question and your on a game show! **

**CLICK IT NOW!**


	4. The Housewife's Trickery

Roy Mustang sighed, rubbing his temples in agitation. Looking for these two Elric's was, in his opinion, a giant waste of time that was extremely annoying.

But his opinion didn't count, so he was stuck doing the research on the two men. Hawkeye stood next to his desk, a gun at the ready to threaten him with if he tried to get out of his work. Grumbling, Mustang continued to flip through files upon files of rumors and information that was obviously untrue and, yet again, a HUGE waste of his time!

He stood and slammed his hands on his desk, making papers and files go flying.

"Urrg! Why did _I_ have to be the one to search for two twits!?" Mustang snorted furiously; clearly unhappy with the work he'd been given. Hawkeye simply replied dryly;

"Most likely because the Fuhrer trusts you great enough to recruit people, namely alchemists who, and I cannot stress this enough for you, both talent and full loyalty to the military, sir."

Mustang gave her a look that practically screamed, 'Why do you have to say it that way?'

Hawkeye simply gave him a small smile in return, which looked quite threatening on her. "I'm merely stating the obvious, sir." Mustang felt a shiver go down his spine at her smile.

"Any _other_ leads, Hawkeye?" Mustang sat back down, still unhappy but a bit more willing to do the work. She nodded and handed him more files. So Mustang sighed and got back to work, skimming through files upon files, papers upon papers, of false leads. Flip, read, flip, read, flip, read, flip, read, and this went on for about another half hour before Mustang snapped his fingers and lit a few papers on fire.

Much to the annoyance of Riza Hawkeye.

"Sir."

"Sorry, Hawkeye! I got frustrated with it and..." Mustang gave her a pleading look as she raised the gun with a glare. Mustang, quickly putting out the flames, gave her a sheepish look as he recovered the documents in fear of being shot to death. He would prefer to get a wife and all that before dying of old age. Yes, that sounded better than being shot to death without a girlfriend to name at a young age. Much better.

Hawkeye sighed and rolled her eyes, beginning to get very annoyed at the Colonel, whom was currently nervously reading files with careful slowness and the occasional glance at her to see if she was going to kill him. The glances halted and he focused on a file he was reading.

_**Edward and Alphonse Elric were said to have been taught alchemy at a young age in Dublith with Izumi Curtis. Izumi Curtis is reported to be extremely skilled in alchemy and only trained the Elric's for six months. Izumi Curtis is currently still living in Dublith according to the local Military Police Officers.**_

_**Izumi Curtis lives with her husband, Sid Curtis. They run a butcher shop in Dublith and have showed no signs of closing down for years. **_

Was what the first bit read.

"Ah ha! This looks like a good lead! To Dublith we go, Hawkeye!" Mustang jumped up, a grin on his face. "You have a day to pack. You can bring Hayate with us, if you wish." And he was gone, leaving the lieutenant to twitch an eye and gather her stuff alone.

Riza Hawkeye sighed and began to gather up the forgotten files, grumbling quietly. She picked up the file Mustang had been reading and her eye twitched. The rest of the file continued somewhat like this...

_**Izumi Curtis also once attacked a Military Police Officer for looking at her. She extremely dislikes the military according to local rumor and it is believed to be true. Military personal are warned not to try to talk to her for they may be killed.**_

_**Please take this warning seriously and do not approach her.**_

Hawkeye softly slapped a hand to her face. "He really needs to read these carefully... But there's no stopping him now..." She sighed and finished packing up her things, leaving the office to go pack up for tomorrow's long train ride.

**- You must tell me how much these lines annoy you :D -**

Hawkeye sat on the train across from Mustang, petting Hayate's head, which was on her lap with his big eyes looking up at her, tail wagging softly. Mustang was asleep, snoring softly. Hawkeye merely smiled at her dog.

Soon, they pulled into the station of Dublith and Hawkeye woke Mustang. They got off the train, Hayate obediently following his master. Mustang looked around, a smirk on his face. "Finally! Now we'll be able to get some _real_ information about the Elric's!"

Hawkeye handed him the paper. "Read the ending, please, sir."

Mustang blinked in confusion, but did as she told him to. He simply stared at the paper, then burst out.

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK OF TELLING ME THIS BEFORE WE GOT HERE?!"

Hawkeye sighed. "Because you'd still go and ask miss Curtis, with or without a warning from the military." And that was very true, Mustang thought with some regret. But not much. He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"..." Suddenly he brightened once again. "Oh well! I'll still get the information from her one way or another."

Hawkeye shook her head lightly in agitation as they continued on, looking for the Curtis's butcher shop quietly. Hayate barked loudly after they had walked for a bit, veering off and bounding after a scent.

Mustang clapped a grin on his face. "He's found it, let's go!" The two quickly chased after the black and white dog who led them to the said butcher shop in no time. Hayate drooled, looking at all the meat in the window.

Hawkeye patted Hayate's head with a small smile. "Good boy, Hayate." Mustang opened the door, leading them in. The sight of a burly man greeted them as he chopped some kind of meat silently.

"Good afternoon, my good sir." Mustang began, walking up to the counter. "Is Izumi Curtis here?"

He looked up, a fierce some glare on his face. "What does the military want with my wife?" He growled in a gruff tone. Even Hawkeye was a bit unnerved as she watched him chop meat with a large cleaver.

"We just need a bit of information concerning the Elric brothers." Mustang smiled with slight uncertainty. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang and this is my subordinate, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and her dog, Black Hayate." As soon as the words left his mouth, a knife whizzed past his head with dangerous accuracy.

Hawkeye didn't even have time to react.

"And what does the military want with my students?" Came Izumi's low growl as she walked into the room, a glare, one that rivaled her husband's quite well, on her face. Mustang gulped silently.

"My superiors asked me to find them and ask them to join the military..." Mustang began a bit nervously. Jeez, this lady was scary, how had the two Elric's put up with this long enough to learn something from her? "The military has caught wind of their skills and wishes that they apply to be State Alchemists, such as me, ma'am."

Another knife went by his head with great speed, causing a flurry of barks and yaps from Hayate. The dog jumped closer to Izumi and then away again multiple times, as if uncertain she was a threat to the two military officers.

"Hayate, sit! Hayate, stay." Hawkeye snapped at the dog, who quickly did as told.

Izumi raised an eyebrow at her and the dog. "The military is using dogs now? That brings a whole new meaning to 'dogs of the military', now doesn't it?" She smirked.

Hawkeye shook her head. "Black Hayate is my dog. He isn't used by the military." As if in response, Hayate gave a loud yap and Hawkeye waved at him to silence him. "I'm simply very strict."

Izumi frowned. "Huh."

"So, Mrs. Curtis. Do you know where Edward and Alphonse Elric are?" Mustang interrupted the two's little chat almost too happily. "You must know where they went."

Izumi shrugged. "No clue. They don't ever come back here or call or anything. But if I had to guess, in some anti-military camp somewhere. I'm only telling you this because there is no way in hell they'd join the military. They hate the military as much as I, maybe more considering the military killed their mother for being 'disloyal to them'."

Mustang sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well great. Now I have to find a camp full of anti-military soldiers to find two alchemists. This is going to be good. I hope my superiors think all this is worth it... Thank you for your help..."

The two military officers left, Sid and Izumi watching them go silently.

"Why did you tell them?" Sid said after a bit. Izumi just smirked. "They can't ask teens to join the military. I do hope he knows their age."

**- MEEEEEEEPPPP. -**

Rouge and Alphonse waited outside of the Rockbell's tent, waiting to hear about Edward's surgery. It was mostly silent around the camp, other than some quiet talking, the sound of alchemy and weapons being made, and soft footsteps going around the camp.

Some of the said footsteps were coming closer to Rouge and Al.

A seventeen year old looking teen walked over to them and gave a mock salute to Al. "Hello Alphonse! How's it been?" He smiled brightly at the annoyed looking ginger-gold tabby.

"Fine." Al mewed curtly. The teen had grey hair under a red bandana and two shade grey hat. He also wore a brown leather button up shirt with grey trim, grey pants, and brown boots.

"What are you doing, Axel? I didn't think you'd come over here for anything." Rouge spoke up quietly, raising an eyebrow at the teen. Axel shrugged. "Came to see how our master alchemist is doing."

As he said that, Pinako and Winry came out of the tent, sighing and wiping their hands on rags. "He's doing just fine. He'll be awake by tomorrow."

Al jumped up, sighing in relief. "Thank you so much, Winry, Pinako. I'm glad he's okay…" He kneaded his paws on the soft grassy ground. Winry knelt down and patted his head with a warm smile.

"Right, Alphonse. Now you both owe me and Grandma!" She spoke lightly and happily. But there was a hidden despair in her voice, cunningly placed under the light tone. No one but Pinako heard it deep in Winry's voice.

Alphonse purred, rubbing his head against her hand. "That we do, Winry. That we do."

**- Author Note and Review timesss! :DDD -**

**Okay! Its almost 2,000 words this time, getting better! *Dies* xP Mainly Roy and Riza with surprise Izumi! :D**

**Reviews:**

**DXRough: We already talked, mah lovelery friendy. :DDDD Continue to review, please! :DDD**

**Angelic Fluffle: Waaahh... I want to except him, but I specifically said PM only. If you can PM me, then we can discuss Allen! I'd love to enter him in the story. :)**

**Guest: Why thank ye, good friend. I debated with myself for a good few hours over that idea, I was thinking of what it should be. I almost said dog, but cats are more lithel. Log in next time you review so we can chat! :DDD**


	5. Meet A Demon Child With A Cat

Ed had decided to have more practice walking. He'd gotten a walking stick and headed out to the forest without telling anyone, not even Al. He thought it best, because no one would nag at him to stop over and over and over again. He walked in content silence, still wobbling a bit.

It'd been six months since he'd gotten auto-mail. He was doing better than anyone thought he would. He was close to walking on his own, too.

But today was an off day. He hadn't slept very well and was tired. So maybe this whole walk-by-my-self thing wasn't a great idea. But he did it anyways. It was Ed after all! And this was such an Ed-ish thing to do, too. And it was even better when he fell and couldn't get up. Great going, Edward!

He was far from the camp and there was no one in sight. Ed couldn't reach the walking stick or anything else to help him up, so he was stuck on the ground.

Ed sighed before scowling at the ground. "Well this is great. Now I'm going to get in trouble when they find me." Then he paused and frowned. "If they find me." He tried to roll onto his back so he could sit up. That wasn't working because his arm didn't want to support his full weight.

"… Well fuck this." He growled before howling for help.

Mustang and Hawkeye were making their way to the fifth anti-military camp so far, through woods, on foot, having left Hayate at a nearby Military camp.

"This is great!" Mustang hissed when he got whacked in the face with a branch. He incinerated the branch furiously, earning a look from Hawkeye that told him not to do it again.

Said woman suddenly stopped, silencing Mustang, who quickly stopped and shut his loud mouth.

A faint howl was heard; the two frowned deeply as they listened. It sounded like a cry for help, so they hurried forward, towards the sound. They spotted a young teen struggling to get up. He wore loose tan shorts and a navy blue shirt.

And he had auto-mail on his right arm and left leg.

The two, still clad in military uniforms, rushed over to the boy. Upon seeing them, as they knelt down next to him, he spat furiously. "No! Get away from me, bastards! Don't touch me!" He lashed out with his non-metal arm, whacking Mustang in the knee.

Mustang cursed quietly. "Kid, we're trying to help you! Calm down, you must be an anti-military. We're not here to hurt you." Hawkeye nodded, dodging the golden haired boy's attacks.

He scowled, glaring at them with brilliant gold eyes. His movements slowed to a halt and he let them pick him up. He stood shakily and Mustang handed him the walking stick, which he took gratefully.

"….Thanks." The boy grumbled, obviously not happy he'd been helped by the very people that he hated so much. Hawkeye smiled warmly at him. "I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang." Mustang offered a small smile.

The boy frowned. "Edward." Mustang frowned. "What, no last name? We gave you ours."

Ed scowled at them furiously. "Elric, happy, Colonel Bastard?" Obviously that surprised the two. Mustang burst out laughing at the boy, making him scowl. "My last name is nothing to laugh about, bastard!"

"It's not that!" Mustang slowed his laughter, "Edward Elric is 21 years old, and kid, you're only what, 13? 14?"

"I'M FIFTEEN YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD!" Ed raged at him, shaking his auto-mail fist at the black haired man. "AND I AM POSITIVE I'M EDWARD ELRIC."

"What's the name of the younger Elric?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Alphonse. He is 14 years old… With dusty gold hair and dull gold eyes. We came from Resembool. Our mother is…. Was Trisha Elric." Ed stated. Mustang looked at Hawkeye and took out the file from his bag and looked it over. To his shock, the boy was right on target. But it didn't say he had auto-mail, but it did seem like his metal limbs were new to him because he had had trouble getting up after he'd fallen. And he wasn't quite steady on his feet yet. But Mustang's new question was how he got the said limbs.

"Correct…. But how did you get those auto-mail limbs?"

That was when Ed froze. He couldn't tell them the real reason, he'd go to jail or get killed and Al would be taken away and studied on like a lab rat! "Umm… I got caught up in a battle and…. A soldier of the military attacked me and this is what he did…" It was actually a pretty believable lie. This type of thing was common nowadays.

Both Mustang and Hawkeye frowned, sensing it wasn't the truth. But they didn't pry.

So Mustang sighed. "Well, all this work for nothing… Damnit, when we get back to Central I'm firing someone for that misprint!" He growled, looking at Ed again. "Please… Tell me you can use alchemy. So this wasn't a whole bust…."

"….. I'm not sure actually. I could before the accident but I haven't tried it yet…." Ed frowned. Now he was curious if he could. He started to say something, but suddenly a dull gold tabby bounded towards them and hissed at them all, going to stand next to Ed as it bristled with fury.

"Al!" Ed smiled and looked at the cat. "Don't worry, they're friendly, Al. They helped me when I fell over and couldn't get up." To Alphonse and anyone who knew them, Ed was being sickly sweet, which was never good. Obviously he was planning something, and it wasn't going to be good.

Al, knowing he couldn't actually talk, stopped hissing and looked at Ed with a concerned sounding _meow!_

Hawkeye looked at the cat and smiled, kneeling down. The blonde woman rubbed her fingers together and tried to coax him over to her. Al looked up at Ed and gave a cattish smile before playing along and going over to Hawkeye so she could pet him.

"You have a very… protective cat, Edward." Hawkeye smiled, petting Al gently. "You talk to him as if he can talk back."

Ed paled a bit. "Well he can't talk. Cats can't talk. Al here can't talk." He said hurriedly. That made Hawkeye raise an eyebrow. "Are you saying he can talk? And don't try lying to me, Colonel Mustang has tried to lie many times and almost got shot every time."

Mustang raised his hand, blinking in slight fear. "It's true. She isn't called Hawkeye for nothing."

Ed glanced at Al, who bounded back over to him. "…..Yeah…. Al here can talk… He's actually a Chimera I made…" Ed said slowly, carefully choosing his words. It wasn't a full lie. Ed did technically make Al. Al just wasn't a Chimera.

"This I've got to hear." Mustang sat down, looking at Al intensely. Al looked at him in amusement, not saying a word. Hawkeye rolled her eyes at Mustang before coaxing Al back over to her.

"Hello, my name is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. You can call me Lieutenant or Riza. What's your name?" She told the sitting tabby. He blinked up at her, tail twitching in amusement as he raised one paw, as if he wanted to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Lieutenant. My name is Al. Edward named me after his younger brother, Alphonse." The cat lied convincingly as Hawkeye's eyes flashed with surprise. She shook his paw gently before he put it down. Mustang stared at him in surprise.

"He… Actually talked?!"

Al turned his head to look at Mustang. "It's not polite to stare. I may be a cat, but I seem to have more manners than a seemingly high ranking military officer." He said curtly, making Ed burst out laughing and Hawkeye snicker at the now fuming Colonel.

"My name is Colonel Roy Mustang. You shall call me Colonel Mustang, cat." He snapped at the tabby. Al licked one paw in an unconcerned manner. "My Br…-Master had a better name for you, Colonel Bastard." He smirked in his cattish way at the Colonel.

Ed laughed harder, distracting the officers from Al's almost-slipup. "Al, you've got the best sense of humor!" The tabby smirked the best he could, a smug look on his face. "I thought you knew that, Ed."

"Not only a talking cat, a disrespectful one at that!" Mustang growled. Al looked at him, smiling cattishly. "Says the one who stared and was extremely rude to the scientific miracle made by a 15 year old with artificial limbs." He retorted smugly, infuriating the Colonel even more.

"Well this 'scientific miracle' is going to get reported to my higher ups and taken away to be studied on like a lab rat if he doesn't keep his smart ass mouth shut!" Mustang snapped. At his words, Ed went pale with terror.

"No! Al, shut up right now!" Ed grabbed the cat, hugging him to his self protectively. The actions surprised the two adults.

"Edward, I was joking. I wouldn't do that; I can tell you care about him…. As long as you agree to try taking the State Alchemist Exam." Mustang smirked at him. It was a dirty play. "And you tell me the real reason you have artificial limbs."

Ed was still pale with terror. Al blinked at Roy in horror before scrunching up his face and coolly replying, "We can't do that. We can barely tolerate you. And his reason for the limbs is his to keep to himself," He jumped from Ed's frozen arms and went to Mustang. "You have no right to blackmail him like that."

"Al, get back here. I'll do as he says." Ed spoke up, surprising all of them. "The test, though, will have to wait until I gain full control over my auto-mail. I'll tell you how I got them right now."

"Ed! No!" Al protested to him, but in vain. Edward had decided something then. If he joined the military, he would have access to everything he and his brother would need.

"Al here isn't actually a Chimera." Ed began. "He's a human soul bound to a cat's body. This is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric."

Al sat down, looking at the ground with his head bowed.

"We…. Tried to do a human transmutation around seven or eight months ago. Al lost his body. I lost my leg. I used my arm to get his soul bound to the cat's body." He got Al and showed the penned seal on his chest. Fur had grown around it enough to cover it, but they made sure none disrupted the seal. "We did bring something back. But it wasn't human."

Images from that horrid night flashed in Ed and Al's minds, replaying over and over like a broken record.

Hawkeye frowned deeply. She could tell it hurt to recall. Mustang was regretting asking, but he did have one thing to say.

"AND YOU SURVIVED THIS!? WHAT ARE YOU TWO!? HOW ARE YOU EVEN THIS SKILLED WITH ALCHEMY?!"

Al chuckled darkly. "We did. I'm now a cat. And we started learning when we were very young." Ed managed a small grin at the tabby tom.

"Me? I'm a full blown demon from your worst nightmare when I'm fully capable of controlling all my limbs."

_**Okay! That's a wrap, peoples! Had to cut it off there. It's not the best but deal wit it. :P Send in OC's! I will be using them very soon! And if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get updates on Fridays. This may change because of me and DXRough's fic, Just My Luck. I also have another idea in the works…. *Dies***_

_**I have decided to have my favorite OC be my Co-host here. Say hello to Cicel! **_

_**Cicel: … H-H-H-He-He-He-Hell-Hell-Hello….?**_

…_**. TOUGHEN THIS TIMID LITTLE SCAREDY CAT CRIPPLE UP WITH MORE REVIEWS.**_

_**Reviewsssss!**_

_**DXRough – MORE THERE IS MY FRIEND. **_

_**Last time I did not ask for reviews as per usual and only got one. So now I'M DEMANDING REVIEWS FOR MY HARD WORK DAMNIT.**_

_**REVIEW NOW OR I SHALL SIC MY OC'S FROM THE FATE ON YOU. AND TRUST ME; YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH THEM.**_


End file.
